


Some Harmless Fun

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Oops, Reveals, alternating povs, pop culture references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: A series of short animations featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir have gone viral, much to Adrien's disgust. He can't understand why people support the insulting, and grossly inaccurate depictions of himself, especially his closest friends.At least Marinette agrees with him... Sort of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some silly fluff to distract me from my other Wip.  
> Please enjoy this pointless waffling that came to mind while I watched the Miraculous Chibi series.

Adrien was not happy. Nino had sent him an email with a YouTube link to a series of short, animated cartoons featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir. The first one, about a rooftop dinner, made Adrien’s alter ego look foolish, and Ladybug seem shallow and insensitive. Those images only got worse as the series progressed.

Plagg did not share his opinion. He cackled at the on-screen antics, falling out of the air to land on Adrien’s desk, thumping his arms and kicking gleefully.

‘They’ve got you down to a tee,’ he howled. ‘Play another one.’

Curling his lip, Adrien pressed play on the last video.

‘They haven’t got me at all,’ he groused.

Plagg rolled to his side, resting his head on his arm, to look up at him. ‘Are you telling me you wouldn’t make dinner for Ladybug on some rooftop, or try to sneak a peek at a letter to her crush?’

Adrien crossed his arms, his nose in the air. ‘My rooftop picnic was classy and romantic, not some bumbling mess. And I would never try to invade Ladybug’s privacy like that. For someone to think I would, is insulting.’

Unconvinced, Plagg rolled his eyes with a sarcastic hum of agreement.

‘I’m serious, and the way they depicted Ladybug is nothing short of offensive.’

‘Yeah, she’d really consent to going to the movies with you,’ Plagg retorted.

‘She may not, but she wouldn’t just leave me there like that, either. She’d, at least, try to let me down gently.’

The truth of his own statement sent a sharp pang through his chest. Adrien cleared his throat, and shut down his computer. It was getting late, and he had school in the morning.

 

* * *

Adrien levered himself out of the car, wincing at the loud squeals and chatter of his peers. He’d had a restless night, deep sleep eluding him until the wee hours of the morning. He’d felt like he’d barely closed his eyes, when the alarm sounded, and Nathalie was knocking on his door.

He shoved the car door shut, then trudged into the courtyard, to see Nino and Alya sitting on a bench, huddled over her phone and giggling. Stifling a groan, he approached slowly, reluctant to join the conversation.

As he sat beside Nino, he glanced briefly at Alya’s phone. Predictably, she was playing the cartoons.

‘Haven’t you watched those enough?’ he asked.

His barely concealed ire went unnoticed.

Nino waved a flippant hand. ‘I’ve only watched them once, and never with Alya.’

Alya snickered as Chat Noir took a dive into the Seine. ‘It doesn’t matter if you’ve watched them a hundred times; they’re still funny.’

Adrien frowned. ‘I would think that you, of all people, would avoid actively insulting our heroes, Alya.’

Nino chuckled. ‘She was the one who sent them to me.’

But Alya cocked an eyebrow at him. ‘What do you mean, “actively insult?” It’s just a little harmless fun. Lighten up, Buttercup.’

Adrien swivelled in his seat to face her, mildly surprised. ‘The heroes you claim to love are being portrayed as stupid, thoughtless clowns. How can you be ok with that?’

Alya spread her free arm in an expansive shrug, with an exasperated huff. ‘It’s a cartoon. It’s nothing to get so worked up over.’

‘Yeah, Dude,’ Nino added, giving him a look. ‘Calm down.’

Adrien narrowed his eyes at them.

‘Hey, guys,’ interrupted a new voice. ‘What’s going on?’

Brightening, Alya pulled Marinette into the seat beside her.

‘Did you watch the videos I sent you?’ she asked, eagerly.

Adrien was sure he saw Marinette’s eye twitch. Sensing a possible ally, he watched her intently.

‘Yeah, I saw them,’ she answered.

‘So, what did you think? Funny, right?’

‘Well,’ Marinette drawled, her voice an octave higher than normal.

Alya’s expression fell. ‘Well what?’ she demanded.

Marinette scratched her cheek with her index finger, discomforted.

‘Well, don’t you think they’re a little,’ she gulped, ‘disrespectful?’

‘Thank you,’ crowed Adrien, while Alya and Nino stared at her with slack jaws. ‘Marinette is the new favourite.’

‘How are they disrespectful?’ Alya asked, her eyes hard.

Marinette wrung her hands, stammering unintelligibly under her relentless gaze.

‘I already told you,’ Adrien cut in, rescuing his new comrade, ‘they make Ladybug and Chat Noir look foolish.’

Rallying, Marinette nodded. ‘That’s right. Ladybug would never allow herself to become so distracted while on the job.’

‘No words to defend Chat Noir?’ Nino queried, looking amused.

Alya leaned over to whisper in Marinette’s ear. She turned bright red, her eyes widening, as her mouth dropped open. She squeaked and pushed Alya back as she snickered wickedly.

Adrien regarded them questioningly, but before he could ask, the bell rang. Quickly, Marinette retrieved her bag, before power-walking ahead, dragging Alya by the elbow.

Adrien exchanged a look with Nino, shrugged helplessly, then followed at a more sedate pace.

However, Adrien did not delude himself into thinking the subject was done.


	2. Chapter 2

‘You just don’t like the possibility of Ladybug crushing on Adrien. Can’t stand the super-powered competition, can you?’

Alya’s snide comment echoed in her mind throughout the morning. Marinette tried to listen attentively to Madame Bustier’s lesson, but her mind kept dwelling on Alya’s comment.

She felt she was being ridiculous. No one knew Ladybug was actually crushing on Adrien, but since Gorilla’s akumatisation, the ship name Ladrien had been coming up with increasing frequency. Marinette wasn’t sure how she felt about that.

She liked the idea of Adrien liking her, but it was mortifying to have her feelings broadcasted across the entire world.

Just then, Alya slid a scrap of paper across the table, folded neatly in half. Marinette glanced at her, but Alya was watching Madame Bustier, her face blank. Suspiciously, Marinette took the paper, and unfolded it. Alya had drawn a picture of Ladybug and Adrien, lips puckered, about to kiss.

 

 

Unimpressed, Marinette turned the paper over, and wrote, _you spent way too much time on this._

She slid the paper back before turning to her text book.

Alya’s suppressed sniggering sounded more like a snort. Madame Bustier turned around to locate the source of the noise, but Alya avoided eye contact, and bit her cheek to keep her expression bland. Madame Bustier turned back to the blackboard.

Marinette shook her head. She had been convinced Alya had been studiously taking notes, her face serious while she concentrated. Had Marinette known what she was doodling, she wouldn’t have accepted the paper.

Finally, the lunch bell rang. With a relieved sigh, Marinette put her belongings back in her bag. Just as she was about to invite Alya back to the bakery, Alya stood up to meet Nino by the door. Marinette gasped at them.

‘You didn’t tell me you had a lunch date.’

Alya looped her arm around Nino’s. ‘We didn’t.’

‘Then why?’ she trailed off.

‘I don’t eat lunch with traitors,’ she explained with a smirk.

Marinette watched in astonishment as they turned around and left, arm in arm.

‘That was rude,’ Adrien opined calmly, before swivelling around to face her. ‘I had organised to go to Nino’s place today, but since our supposed friends have abandoned us, maybe we could get something to eat together?’

Marinette surrendered immediately to the hopeful look in his eyes. She nodded, babbling an affirmative. How Adrien could accurately interpret her stammering was a mystery, but she was glad for the opportunity to spend time with him.

He shouted her lunch at a favourite café of his, talking about school, the weather, and their mutual adoration of Jagged Stone. They were safe topics, albeit boring ones, but they kept the awkward silences at bay.

‘So, you don’t like those chibi Ladybug and Chat Noir cartoons either?’ Adrien asked as they re-entered the school courtyard.

‘Well, I mean, from a technical standpoint, they’re well done,’ she began.

Adrien nodded, acknowledging her point.

‘It’s just the premise that bothers me. Sure, Ladybug has written Chat Noir off in the past, but I don’t think she would be that callous about it. Nor do I think she would ignore him while he’s screaming in the background just to stare at a billboard.’

‘Gee, Marinette,’ Alya drawled, after sneaking up behind her. ‘I hear a lot of defending Ladybug, but still none for Chat Noir. Are you implying the cartoons depict him accurately?’

Marinette shrugged as Nino sidled up to Adrien.

‘Well, Chat Noir is a bit of a goofball. He can also be nosy, and even a bit pushy at times.’

Nino blinked owlishly. ‘Wow, I forgot that you actually know the guy.’

‘What?’ she yelped. ‘No, I don’t know him. We just met a few times, that’s all.’

‘Sure sounds like you know him,’ Alya said, with a smirk.

Marinette turned back to her with a betrayed pout. ‘I don’t though. You know that.’

Alya laughed, and patted her on the back. ‘Chill, Girl. I’m just messing with you.’

Marinette snuck a glance up at Adrien. His face was blank, and his spine was straight, not unlike a statue. Unnerved, she clung to Alya’s arm, wondering what was wrong, but feeling too timid to ask.

Nino chuckled as he thumped Adrien’s back. Suddenly, his expression and posture relaxed, his face easing into a smile. They exchanged a friendly back and forth on their way to class, as if nothing were amiss.

Marinette dug her elbow into Alya’s side. She squawked, shoving Marinette’s shoulder in retaliation.

‘What was all that about?’ Marinette hissed. ‘What were you insinuating about Chat Noir and I?’

Alya shrugged. ‘I just wanted to see if Adrien would get jealous if I mentioned you were friendly with another guy.’

‘Jealous?’ Her mind flashed back to Adrien’s strange stillness. ‘You don’t think?’

Shooting her a wink, Alya grinned. ‘Yeah, I do.’

‘Today, just before lunch,’ Marinette trailed off into a questioning silence.

‘Yup. Nino and I were giving you a chance to impress him with your scintillating company.’

Marinette took a moment to absorb that, before flinging herself at Alya.

‘You’re the best!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *facepalm*  
> These freakin' idiots.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a very short chapter. Sorry!

Adrien was disappointed in all his friends. While none of them knew they had been talking about him, it still hurt. He had hoped that would understand him better than that.

Shaking his head, he told himself to stop being unfair. They couldn’t know he was Chat Noir, and he acted differently when he donned the mask.

_Perhaps I’m taking this too personally_ , he mused.

Setting his wounded pride aside, he focussed on the lecture. During the course of the afternoon, he began to wonder what it was about Chat Noir that made people think he was foolish. Certainly, he was flamboyant and carefree, but he never slackened in his duty. He treated his partner, and civilians alike, with the utmost care and respect, nor was he easily led astray. Despite popular opinion, he was neither oblivious or gullible.

He went home still feeling distracted. He concentrated on his homework, only to be interrupted an hour later by a knock at his door.  Nathalie let herself in without waiting for an invitation.

‘Adrien, your tutor was unable to make it today, so he sent a substitute.’

Spinning his chair around, Adrien met Wang Fu’s slyly glimmering eyes. He shot Adrien a wink, as Adrien tried to smother a grin.

‘Thanks, Nathalie.’

She gave a perfunctory nod, and departed, closing the door behind herself.

‘Good afternoon, Adrien,’ Fu greeted him.

Adrien stood up, smiling broadly. ‘It’s nice to see you again, Master Fu. Please, take a seat.’

Fu nodded his thanks, before hobbling toward the couch. Adrien sat beside him, watching on expectantly, as Fu glanced about with one brow raised.

‘Where is Plagg?’

‘Asleep in the laundry hamper.’

Chuckling, Fu turned back to him. ‘How are you, Adrien?’

His eyes dropped to the floor as he shrugged. ‘I’m ok.’

‘You seem down. Is there something you would like to talk about?’

He heaved a sigh. ‘Everyone seems to think that Chat Noir is silly, and treat him like the butt of a joke everyone gets, but me. What am I doing wrong?’

‘Nothing. You perform your duties admirably. ‘

‘That’s what I thought,’ Adrien exclaimed in exasperation. ‘Ladybug is taken seriously, and I’ve seen her when she’s unsure, when she makes mistakes. I’ve made my share of mistakes, too, but it feels like everyone is less forgiving of my errors.’

‘Are you jealous?’

He shrugged with one shoulder, his eyes still fixed on the floor. ‘I guess, but I don’t resent her for that. It’s the double standard I don’t like.’

Fu hummed thoughtfully. ‘May I ask what made you feel this way?’

Leading Fu to his desktop, Adrien showed him the chibi cartoons. He wrapped his arms around himself until the videos played through, then clicked out of his browser.

‘I’m taking this too personally, aren’t I?’ he asked, when Fu didn’t say anything.

Spinning around in the chair, Fu stroked his beard while he regarded Adrien.

‘Perhaps, but I can see why you would. No one likes to feel like a joke, or have their hard work glossed over for amusements sake. However, it’s important to remember this is not real life. You know what type of person you are, and so does Ladybug. This is a parody, a work of fiction, so it should not be taken literally.’

Adrien spun the ring around his finger. ‘Master, am I a good Chat Noir?’

Fu’s expression eased into a fond smile. ‘One of the best.’

Adrien returned his smile. ‘Thank you, and you’re right. I shouldn’t get so hung up on a cartoon. I know none of it’s true, and I can show everyone how serious Chat Noir can be.’

‘Indeed, but be cautious not to lose yourself in your quest for vindication. I chose you for your kindness and compassion, not stubbornness and pride.’

Adrien nodded. ‘I understand.’

‘Very good. Now, I came today to explain more about the Miraculous. Ladybug says you’re ready to learn more, so I’m here to bring you up to speed.’

A warm feeling spread across his chest. ‘She really thinks that?’

‘Yes. She and I have had some impromptu lessons already, so she thought it was only fair I extend the same courtesy to you.’

Adrien led him back to the couch where Fu caught him up on the informal lessons he’d already given to Ladybug. He was surprised to find out the book he’d lost had belonged to Fu, and that it was Ladybug herself who took it back after Lila disposed of it. But he never learnt how the book had made its way back to Gabriel's hand.

Fu eventually took his leave, promising to come again when necessary. Adrien walked him to the front gate, waving goodbye from there.

When he returned to his room, Plagg was awake and searching for cheese.

‘You just missed Master Fu,’ Adrien informed him.

Plagg uttered a noise of disappointment, before he remembered himself, and shrugging nonchalantly. ‘How was the old turtle?’

Adrien tilted his head. ‘Actually, I don’t think Wayzz was with him.’

Plagg blinked. ‘Huh. Must be because he’s going to pass his Miraculous on soon.’

‘To the new guy, Carapace?’

Humming an affirmative, Plagg resumed his search, while Adrien thought it would be nice to have another full-time hero on the job.


	4. Chapter 4

Ladybug scaled the apartment block, landing on the roof with a triumphant cheer. Chat Noir was already there, sitting on the far edge with his back to her, acting like he hadn’t heard her approach.

She raised her brows, approaching him cautiously. ‘Chat, are you ok?’

As she came up beside him, she saw that he was deep in thought. She waved her hand in front of his face, calling his name.

He emerged from his fugue with a start. ‘Sorry, Ladybug. Did you say something?’

Frowning, she sat beside him. ‘Is everything all right, Kitty?’

He waved dismissively. ‘Yeah, I’m fine now.’

‘Now?’ She was growing concerned.

Chat Noir rubbed his neck, chuckling ruefully. ‘I was thinking about those chibi cartoons earlier.’

Ladybug’s frown deepened into a scowl. ‘Those stupid things.’

He raised his eyebrows back at her. ‘You don’t like them either?’

‘They got my character completely wrong,’ she fumed. ‘Tell me I’m not that heartless,’ she then pleaded, suddenly feeling unsure.

‘There are times when you can be a bit thoughtless or insensitive,’ he began.

Ladybug felt her hackles rise, and drew in a breath to defend herself. But Chat Noir held up a hand to stall her.

‘However, you realise your mistakes, and make up for it by apologising. You’re not consistently cold or callous, like the cartoons suggest.’

Releasing the tension in her shoulders, Ladybug asked, ‘how come you don’t like them?’

‘In every one of those cartoons, I’m portrayed as a foolish, bumbling, incompetent moron. What’s more, all my friends agreed with the portrayal, even the ones who disliked the show. I guess I just felt hurt that everyone wrote me off like that, like I don’t contribute.’

With a shrug, he lapsed into silence, his eyes far away as he gazed over the city.

Shame surged up Ladybug’s throat. ‘I’m so sorry. I was too caught up over how they depicted me, I didn’t think how it would make you feel.’

He turned back to her with a genuine smile. ‘It’s ok, Bug. They made both of us look pretty bad.’

‘But you feel better now?’

‘Yeah, Master Fu visited me today.’

Ladybug felt her eyes widen. ‘That’s great.’

‘It was. He watched the videos, empathised with me, then told me the people who matter know the truth. That’s us, by the way.’

‘He basically told you not to give them the time of day?’

He chuckled. ‘Pretty much.’

Ladybug bit her lip. ‘I asked him to tell you more about the Miraculous.’

‘I know. He did,’ Chat Noir informed her. ‘He just saw something was bothering me, and wanted to clear it up first, I guess. Thank you for speaking on my behalf, too. I appreciate it.’

Ladybug exhaled in relief. ‘You’re welcome. I’m just glad we’re on the same page. You know I don’t like keeping secrets from you, right?’

‘I do know. Thank you, I really appreciate it.’ He extended his fist.

She laughed and bumped it. ‘So, patrol?’

‘Lead the way, Milady.’

They raced across the rooftops, following no set route, tossing jokes and easy banter over their shoulders. They came to a stop atop the Eiffel Tower, catching their breaths, before parting ways.

Ladybug felt lighter as she skulked back into her rooftop access hatch. Releasing Tikki, she flopped back on her pillows.

‘How are you feeling, Marinette?’ asked Tikki as she hovered overhead.

‘Am I really that thoughtless?’ Marinette asked. Despite Chat Noir’s assurances, she wanted a second opinion from someone objective.

Tikki’s gaze slid sideways. ‘You can be impetuous at times, but like Chat Noir said, you’re always quick to apologise.’

Marinette groaned, rolling onto her side.

‘It’s not a major character flaw,’ Tikki assured her. ‘You’re still young, still a child. No one expects you to be perfect and mature all the time. What’s important is that you learn from those experiences. Empathy is a learnt trait, and one that you’re more than capable of cultivating. So, don’t be so hard on yourself.’

Marinette looked up at her hopefully. ‘Really?’

‘Yes. Life is all about growing and learning, and within you is the potential to be one of the greatest ladybugs I’ve ever had the honour of knowing.’

Tears stung her eyes. Tikki had never paid her such a high compliment before, leaving her feeling overcome with emotion. Reaching out with both hands, she scooped Tikki out of the air to bring her close. Tikki hugged her cheek in return, humming warmly.

‘Thank you, Tikki. It’s been an honour to know you too.’

‘So, no more worrying about that silly cartoon?’

‘I suppose, in the grand scheme of things, it’s really insignificant, isn’t it?’

Tikki hummed an affirmation. ‘You should get some sleep now. You have school tomorrow.’

Marinette nodded in agreement, changed into her pyjamas, brushed her teeth, then burrowed under her blankets.

She was glad she had spoken with Chat Noir, Master Fu, and Tikki. They had helped her lay her troubles to rest, and continued to be a pillar of support. She fell asleep with a smile still on her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien braces himself for the worst, but it seems like the Chibi cartoons are yesterday's news.  
> Time for a new headache.

Adrien awoke feeling refreshed and well rested. A proverbial weight had been lifted from his shoulders after his conversation with Master Fu, lending him a lightness he could never recall feeling before.

He sang in the shower, hummed as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair, then whistled while he dressed and tied his shoes.

‘Will you cease that racket?’ wailed Plagg, as he held his ears down in an attempt to block the noise.

‘I’m just happy,’ Adrien replied, unoffended.

‘Well, your happy is upsetting my digestion,’ Plagg retorted, with significantly less heat.

Adrien chuckled at his display of apathy, patting him on the head before he picked up his schoolbag.

Plagg phased inside just as Nathalie rapped on the door. Before she said anything, Adrien exited his room.

‘Good morning, Nathalie.’

She stood as she was for a moment, blinked, then seemed to gather herself. ‘Good morning. The car will be waiting for you once you’ve finished breakfast.’

‘Great, thanks,’ he called as he skipped down the stairs.

Breakfast was the typical solitary affair, but Adrien amused himself by throwing wedges of cheese into the air for Plagg to catch in his mouth. It was a game they both enjoyed. Once sated, Plagg hid in Adrien’s breast pocket, before heading out to the promised car.

At school, he saw Nino sitting on the front steps, staring at his phone screen with an indecipherable expression. Bracing himself for another defamatory cartoon, Adrien sat next to him, politely refraining from looking over his shoulder.

‘What’re you watching?’ he asked, ‘another chibi flick?’

Nino tore his gaze away slowly. ‘No, I don’t know what this is.’

Adrien looked at him expectantly.

Yanking at his collar, Nino cleared his throat. ‘Well, it’s an MMD, but well, see for yourself.’

He handed the phone over, avoiding eye contact. The video featured an extremely accurate rendition of himself, as Adrien, singing a Japanese pop song.

‘I don’t even speak Japanese,’ he mumbled, squinting at the screen.

Adrien was used to seeing his face everywhere, but something about this video irked him. It took him a few minutes to realise what it was.

Holding the phone with both hands, he yelled at his tiny simulacrum. ‘Blink, damn you, blink.’

Nino snorted a laugh. ‘That’s what bothers you? He does blink, you know.’

‘Not enough. It’s eerie.’

‘I’d say it’s the pedantic attention to detail that makes it creepy.’

‘What’s creepy?’ Alya interrupted. She came up beside them, Marinette at her elbow.

‘The MMD,’ Nino explained.

‘Ah, that. I liked it.’

Marinette tilted her head. ‘What are we talking about?’

Alya turned to her, slowly and deliberately. ‘Girl, I sent you the email. Don’t tell me you didn’t see it.’

‘Ok.’

Rather than elaborate on her answer, Marinette sat beside Adrien to look at Nino’s phone.

‘Aw,’ she cooed.

Adrien cocked a brow. ‘You like this?’

‘It’s cute,’ she giggled. Then, her eyes widened, and her face turned rosy. ‘I mean, you’re cute. No, I mean, not that you aren’t cute, I just think it’s sweet someone went to the trouble of making it. They must think very highly of you.’

Adrien tipped his head back with a considering hum. He hadn’t thought about it like that.

‘Well, I suppose with the rendering, the attention to detail, and the synching of movement, the fact that it doesn’t blink can be forgiven, I guess.’

‘That’s the spirit,’ cheered Alya. ‘Now check this one out.’

She extended her phone to show them another MMD, this one featuring Ladybug and Chat Noir, standing back to back, moving along to another song.

‘Ooh,’ Marinette marvelled. ‘That’s really well done. Catchy song, too.’

‘I know, right?’ crowed Alya. ‘But I saved the best for last.’

She tapped at her phone again, then turned it back around to show a new video featuring Adrien, Chat Noir, Marinette, and Ladybug, all dancing along to yet another song.

Adrien felt the blood drain from his face. He wondered if someone had figured him out, if he could erase the video from the entire internet, and make everyone forget they had ever seen it. His eyes slid from Nino, then to Alya, who both looked unfazed, even laughing at the dance moves. Then, his gaze fell on Marinette.

She sat beside him, deathly still, her eyes wide, and looking on the verge of a panic attack. Concerned, he tentatively touched her shoulder. She started so violently, she almost achieved lift off, yelping loud enough to draw the attention of everyone within earshot.

Adrien snatched his hand back, cradling it against his chest as if she had bitten it.

Marinette blushed crimson when she noticed everyone staring. ‘Sorry, I just. Um. Sorry.’ She stammered into embarrassed silence.

The first bell rang. As they filed inside, Adrien couldn’t help but watch Marinette, something niggling in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMD 1:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o4ZAL6blH6M
> 
> MMD 2:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOu_L_ZVni4
> 
> MMD 3 :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HZq3UNWNUjk


	6. Chapter 6

‘Chat Noir, we have a problem.’

‘It must be serious for you to call me out on a non-patrol night.’

‘It is.’

Ladybug gulped, before taking a seat atop City Hall, hidden in the deep shadows created by the asymmetric rooftop. Grabbing her yoyo, she flipped up the screen, and opened YouTube. There, she found the MMD with both versions of herself, Chat Noir, and Adrien. Chat Noir sat beside her, watching intently.

‘How do you know about this?’ he asked, pointing at the video.

‘A friend showed it to me today. I was so freaked out, I just about screamed. My point is, though, is that if Papillon or some other unsavoury element sees this, they may confuse these other two people for us.’

‘You really think someone would believe these two are our secret identities?’

‘Yes. Furthermore, I’ve been seen up close enough with Adrien for people to notice who he is. So, if a person is observant enough, they could recognise that girl too. You’ve rescued her a few times, right?’

‘Yeah, I have.’ He nodded, but Chat Noir still seemed distracted, glancing from the screen, to her, and back again, his brow furrowed.

‘Chat, focus. We can’t let anything happen to these people, got it? We have to protect them.’

‘Yes, you’re absolutely right. I’ll watch over Marinette.’

‘No,’ she squawked, snapping her yoyo shut.

‘No?’

Ladybug didn’t like his tone of voice. He almost sounded suspicious.

‘No, because I need you to watch Adrien. Can you do that?’

Chat Noir collected himself, meeting Ladybug’s stare with a determined glint in his eyes. ‘Like he’s my own reflection.’

‘Well, I doubt you’ll have to get that close,’ she said, flatly.

Ladybug sagged with relief, despite herself. She knew Chat Noir would watch over Adrien diligently, and she could now look after herself without having to worry about unwanted attention from her partner.

‘Nevertheless, I’ll watch him. I promise. You’ll watch Marinette, then?’

‘As close as humanly possible,’ she vowed.

‘I’ll bet,’ he muttered.

‘What was that?’

‘I mean, of course you will. I’d expect nothing less.’

‘Thank you,’ she breathed.

‘Do you think whoever made the videos knows who we are, or are they just speculating?’ he asked.

Ladybug heaved a gusty sigh. ‘It’s hard to say. But we’re both going to have to exercise extreme caution while transforming from here on out.’

‘Agreed. We should still track them down and find out what they know, just in case.’

Ladybug gave him a flat stare. ‘Even if we could track them down, confronting them would only confirm their suspicions. I’m afraid the best we can do is ignore it, and refute any claims pertaining to the video, and dismiss it as a flight of fancy. There’s enough footage of me and Adrien, and you with Marinette for people to make stuff up, or jump to conclusions. It should be easy enough to deflect any prying questions.’

Chat Noir tilted his head, squinting at her. ‘Do you really think those two are at such high risk of attack? I mean, the Agreste boy is already famous. He’s probably surrounded by security already. And Marinette is still reasonably anonymous. People might recognise her face, but they know very little else about her.’

Ladybug was shaking her head before he finished speaking. ‘Mundane security would be no match against a supervillain, and it wouldn’t be hard for a determined criminal to track down an ordinary, civilian girl. They’re both vulnerable, and need us to look after them.’

‘I take it we’re to begin our bodyguard duties immediately?’

‘The sooner the better.’

Chat Noir regarded her for a moment. ‘When are we supposed to sleep, go to school, and live our own lives?’

Ladybug paused. ‘I hadn’t thought of that.’

After a momentary silence, Chat Noir rubbed his chin. ‘Still, I wonder who made the videos.’

‘Doesn’t matter,’ she shrugged. ‘They’re out there, and now we have to deal with it.’

Sighing quietly, Chat Noir took her yoyo to examine the video closely. He then turned to scrutinise her, before returning his attention back to the video.

‘You’re Marinette, aren’t you?’

Her breath caught in her throat, as her stomach flipped. Coughing, she shook her head.

‘What? No, of course not. Why would you even think that?’

He raised an eyebrow. ‘Seriously?’

Ladybug bit her lip, indecision making her guts boil. She began to emit a high-pitched squeak, panicking now that he’d cornered her.

A warm hand grasped her shoulder. ‘Hey, it’s ok if you are.’

When she didn’t reply, he tugged her into his lap for a hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck to bury her face in his shoulder.

Stroking her back, Chat Noir tried again. ‘Are you Marinette?’

She squeaked again, then nodded, her arms tightening about him.

He calmed her down with gentle pets and soft shushing sounds. When she relaxed, she released her hold on him, but didn’t move away.

He stared at her, finally seeing the girl beneath the mask.

‘I can’t believe an MMD gave away our identities,’ he chuckled.

‘It’s not funny,’ she pouted. ‘This is really bad.’

‘You’re right. At least Nino and Alya haven’t figured it out yet.’

Ladybug stilled, her eyes widening. ‘Wait, our identities, Nino and…? Adrien?!’

Chat Noir almost inhaled his tongue. ‘Why are you surprised? That’s obviously me in the video.’

‘I legitimately thought it was a case of mistaken identities,’ she snapped.

There was a long moment of silence.

‘Oops.’

‘Yes. Oops.’

He gave her a sheepish smile. ‘I love you.’

Her return glare was unimpressed. ‘I want a divorce.’

As he sat in stunned confusion, Ladybug stood up and began to walk away. Chat Noir jolted out of his daze.

‘No, wait. Come back. I’m sorry. Please don’t leave me. Think of the children.’

‘I’m taking the house,’ she teased, trying not to laugh, ‘and the yacht.’

‘No, Milady. My love, my life, please don’t go.’

She ought to have been mad, but she couldn’t resist teasing him. She needed some fun before reality intruded. They may never know peace again, if someone had figured them out. She hoped it would take a while, at least long enough for her to secure the safety of those she cared about, and to get used to the idea of instant fame. But whatever happened, she knew she would always have her partner by her side, in costume or out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They needn't have worried. Like Mari, they all thought it was a hilarious case of mistaken identities and uncanny resemblances. The creators of the cartoons and the MMDs was not important, and their works were dismissed as wishful thinking and were soon forgotten. Adrien was very happy once the hype over the cartoons died down. He still bears a grudge, though.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! I hope to see you all again for my next fic. Stay happy, healthy, and wholesome, you wonderful people!


End file.
